ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Stupidity Force
Ben 10: Stupidity Force is a series by Omi, Tyran, Dan and Brian that follows Ben, Gwen and Kevin as they fight evil villains, when Ben becomes absolutley insane. It is supposed to have 3 seasons, and it was created on 12/11/2011. Overview When Ben, Gwen and Kevin fight Clancy, Clancy gives Ben a virus that makes Ben absolutley crazy and stupid, and he remembers asbolutley nothing. Gwen and Kevin try to teach him to be normal while fighting evil villains. Episodes Season 1 #The Pilot (Omi) #Negalien Force (Tyran) #Episode (Omi) #The Ultimate Wildmutt Problem (Omi) #The Annoyer (Brian) #Prank Call (Brian) #1+1=X (Omi) #Prank Call: Extended Version! (Brian) #Crab Romance (Omi) #Omniscientrix (Tyran) #Ek: Evolutions (Omi) #The Fourth Wall Breaker (Brian) #RAWR (Dan) #Vikinged (Omi) #Super Awesome Happy Fun Time (Dan) #Battle of the Beards (Omi) #From Useless to Useful (Omi) #WHEEE! (Dan) #Attack of the Happy Cows! (Omi) #Inside an App (Omi) #Save Snofrisk (Omi) #No More Episodes Soon...(Brian) (Non-Canon) #Playing with Fire (Omi) #Crazy Crosstimes (Tyran) #Prehistoric Park (Omi) #The Wild Westurds (Omi) #Shortest Episode EVER (Omi) #Pigantic (Tyran) #Season Finale Part 1 (Omi) #Season Finale Part 2 (Omi) Season 2 #Season 2 Pilot (Omi) #Borkborkbork (Omi) #Raeging Teenagers (Brian) #Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Force (Tyran) #Inside an App 2 (Omi) #Pilot: The Musical (Omi) #Another Ultimate Problem (Omi) #The Ultimate Most Useful Alien (Omi) #Video Gamez (Omi) #Monty Python and the Quest for the Holy Omnitrix (Dan) #Pirates and Aliens (Tyran) #Trolls Attack (Brian) #Weird Remote (Brian) #Living Poop (Brian) #Smerlock Honeycombs (Dan) #Playing With Legos (Brian) #Shortest Two-Parter EVER, Part 1 (Omi) #Shortest Two-Parter EVER, Part 2 (Omi) #Return of Eastertron (Omi) #Berserk Button (Tyran) #50TH BTSF EPISODE CLIP SPECTACULAR THINGY! (Dan, Tyran, Omi and Brian) #Upchuck Norris Facts (episode) (Omi) #Krawkin' Kevin (Tyran) #Unobtainable (Omi) #Pet Wars (Omi) #iAlien (Tyran) #Angry Boatbirds (Tyran) #Where's My Water Hazard? (Tyran) #Catch the Chromastone (Tyran) Specials #Random Fests (Movie) #Ben 10/Generator Rex: Weirdos United (special) #A Very Stupidity Force Christmas (special) #Random Force (crossover) #A Waybig Problem (special) Fans Add your signature (~~~~) on a new bullet here. *SHOOP DA WHOOP! Timez for boomz!! VIRUS! BADABOOM VIRUS 09:36, November 12, 2011 (UTC) *-- Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif I am AWESOME! So are Unicorns. 15:02, November 13, 2011 (UTC) *Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. 16:12, December 23, 2011 (UTC) *[[I LIKE PIE]] (Talk - Blog - ) 15:04, December 24, 2011 (UTC) *?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 13:43, December 26, 2011 (UTC) *Ben 10 and Generator rex are the best but Ben 10 is better says Shay 14:17, December 31, 2011 (UTC) * Me Wildmutt! RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR! * Smurfs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 08:22, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Characters 'Heroes' *Crazy Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Eggy *Julie *Grandpa Max 'Villains' *Vilgax *Viking Vilgax *Ssserpent *Clancy *General Lfhater *Jeve Stobs *Upchuck Norris *Happy Cows *Mrs. Harris *Vikings *Albedo *Dr. Animo *Forever Knights 'Aliens' *Alien X *AmpFibian *Armodrillo *Articguana *Benmummy *Benvicktor *Benwolf *Big Chill *Brainstorm *Buzzshock *Cannonbolt *ChamAlien *Chromastone *Clockwork *Diamondhead *Ditto *Eatle *Echo Echo *Eon *Eye Guy *Fasttrack *Four Arms *Ghostfreak *Goop *Grey Matter *Heatblast *Humungousaur *Jetray *Jury Rigg *Lodestar *Nanomech *NRG *Rath *Ripjaws *Shocksquatch *Spidermonkey *Spitter *Stinkfly *Swampfire *Terraspin *Upchuck *Upgrade *Water Hazard *Way Big *Wildmutt *Wildvine *XLR8 *Lurnit *Ek *REO *The Percolating Coffee Guy *Waylighter *The Most Useless Alien Of All Time *Cheesewheel *Pie Guy *T-Rex *Western Corn Rootworm *Upchuck Norris *Parropirate *Lego Lab Ultimate Forms *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Wildmutt *Ultimate Way Big *Ultimate Ek *The Ultimate Most Useless Alien Of All Times *Ultimate Waterhazard *Ultimate T-Rex *Ultimate Ripjaws Other Evolutions *Infinite Ek *Superduper Awesome Ultimate Ek *Piegantic Viking Førms *Viking Waylighter *REØ *Viking Eatle Randomized Forms *None yet. Video Games Ben 10 Stupidity Force: The Game Battle old enemies from the series! OH YYYYYYYYEAAAAAAH Ben 10 Stupidity Force: The Wikia Game You can play this game right now! PRESS THE LINK! NOW! NOW! STOP READING THIS AND PRESS! An Oreoish Adventure A game by Brian. Unlike the previous game, this one will be an online game. The gameplay is similar to Legend of Ooo, an Adventure Time game on Cartoonnetwork.com. Category:Series Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor Category:T-Rex Category:Brianultimatedragon Category:Dan Tennyson